Des Questions ?
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Vous avez toutes des questions restées sans réponse à propos du NCIS. Je vous propose de répondre à 14 d'entre elles, dans 14 One-Shot différents, complètement indépendants les uns des autres. Si l'idée vous tente, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..
1. Question I

**DES QUESTIONS ?**

**Auteur**** :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, de même que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating : **K voir K+

**Résumé :** Vous avez tous et toutes des questions restées sans réponse à propos du NCIS. Je me propose de répondre à 14 d'entre elles, soumises par les lecteurs et lectrices de mon blog, dans 14 One-Shot totalement indépendants les uns des autres. Voici ci-dessous la liste de ces questions.

► _Comment s'est déroulée l'arrivée du chien Jethro chez McGee ?_  
► _Si Tony s'adressait bien à Ziva en parlant d'un tatouage dans le 6x09, comment a-t-il été amené à le découvrir ?_  
► _Comment s'est passé la première rencontre de Tony avec Abby ?_  
► _Quelle a été la réaction d'Eli David en apprenant que sa fille était devenue américaine, et va-t-il faire quelque chose ?_  
► _Pourquoi Gibbs utilise-t-il l'asce_  
► _Pourquoi Gibbs & Jenny ont mis fin à leur__nseur comme son second bureau ?_  
► _Pourquoi à la fin de l'épisode 6x09, Ziva se met-elle à pleurer quand Gibbs va annoncer la mort de Lee à la fille/sœur de cette dernière ?_ &_Dans le 3x12, on découvre que Ziva a des brûlures sur les jambes. D'où peuvent-elles provenir ?_ &_Qui a offert l'Etoile de David à Ziva, et à quelle occasion ?_  
► _Quelle était la maladie dont Jenny souffrait ?__ relation après Paris ?_  
► _Comment s'est déroulée la soirée de Tony après que Gibbs ai pris sa retraite et l'ai nommé chef de l'équipe ?_  
► _Qui est la rousse qui venait chercher Gibbs à la fin des épisodes de la saison 1 ?_  
► _Quelle a été la réaction de Ziva quand elle a reçu l'ordre de tuer son frère ?_  
► _Pourquoi Vance a détruit cette mystérieuse feuille à la fin de la saison 5, et pourquoi était-elle gênante pour lui ?_  
► _Quelle est la chose la plus folle et drôle que Gibbs ait jamais faite ? _  
► _Que s'est-il passé entre Tony & Ziva à Paris ?_

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui, me voilà de retour après un très très trèèèès long silence ! Une fiction bien différente des précédentes, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant !

* * *

**Comment s'est déroulée l'arrivée du chien Jethro chez McGee ?**

En acceptant de prendre le chien Jethro chez lui, McGee savait qu'il ne s'embarquait pas dans une douce croisière. Mais une promesse était une promesse, et il avait assez scandé à tout va qu'il souhaitait un chien pour faire marche arrière maintenant qu'on lui en proposait un. De plus, un refus entrainerait à coup sûr la déception d'Abby, ce qu'il souhaitait le moins au monde.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus enthousiaste que lui concernant l'arrivée du berger allemand dans la petite vie tranquille de McGee. Avant que ce dernier ne rentre à son appartement avec son nouveau colocataire, elle avait absolument tenu à d'abord acheter un véritable kit du parfait maitre, que McGee jugeait totalement inutile. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux gamelles, deux colliers, deux laisses, diverses balles et autres jouets en caoutchouc qui émettaient un son strident dès que l'on avait le malheur de les presser, un immense sac de croquettes de vingt kilos (mais comment un chien pouvait-il autant manger ?), un tout aussi grand panier, deux couvertures et divers livres donnant des conseils qui se contredisaient les uns les autres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! répéta la laborantine d'une voix maternelle.

Les bras chargés d'une multitude de sac, McGee essayait tant bien que mal de sortir les clés de sa poche pour les introduire dans la serrure, tout en retenant tant bien que mal Jethro qui grattait la porte de ses griffes, désireux de découvrir son nouveau chez-soi. Enfin, la serrure se déverrouilla avec un bruit libérateur et le berger allemand se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement, suivit par une Abby très souriante et un Timothy beaucoup moins emballé. Manque d'enthousiasme qui baissa encore d'un cran quand l'agent vit Jethro se saisir d'un des coussins du canapé pour entreprendre de le déchiqueter.

- Non ! Non ! Jethro…Jethro lâche ça ! s'écria McGee en essayant de prendre une voix autoritaire, sans le moindre effet sur le chien.

- Jethro, lâche ! intervint Abby.

Le chien obéit aussitôt et fixa son attention sur la laborantine en battant de la queue. Désespéré, McGee se tourna vers cette dernière :

- Tu vois, c'est à toi qu'il obéit ! Abby, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas le prendre chez toi ?

- McGee, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas la place, et en plus, ce n'est pas moi qui répète depuis une semaine que je veux un chien.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance.

Abby alla caresser la tête du chien et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis revint vers McGee et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la remercia pour son aide. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et pressa légèrement son bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

McGee leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte derrière elle. Quand il se retourna, Jethro avait recommencé à mordre le coussin en grognant.

• • •

Avec un soupir de soulagement, l'informaticien se laissa tomber dans son canapé, une assiette à la main. Il venait de passer plus de deux heures à ranger les affaires du chien et à lui courir après pour lui faire lâcher la chaussure / le coussin / la veste / la housse de couette / l'oreiller / la serviette qu'il avait décidé, au mieux, de cacher dans l'appartement, ou, au pire, de déchiqueter consciencieusement en grognant. Bien évidemment, McGee essayait d'utiliser sa voix la plus autoritaire pour le faire obéir, mais le chien semblait trouver un malin plaisir à faire la sourde oreille. Pis, dès que l'informaticien élevait la voix, le berger allemand commençait à aboyer, couvrant ainsi la voix de son maitre.

Bien sûr, ces aboiements répétés avaient finis par avoir raison de la patience des voisins de McGee qui étaient venus à cinq sonner chez lui afin de lui expliquer leur façon de penser. Contrit, l'agent s'était excusé et leur avait expliqué qu'il venait juste d'avoir ce chien, qui ne lui obéissait pas encore au doigt et à l'œil.

Heureusement pour lui, le chien avait fini par se calmer. McGee, après lui avoir donné à manger, profitait donc d'un moment inespéré de calme.

Tout en se calant plus confortablement dans son canapé, il alluma sa télé et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un film. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il commença son repas, savourant sa tranquillité retrouvée. Tranquillité qui ne dura pas plus de quarante-huit secondes. Jethro, qui s'était couché dans son panier dans un coin de la pièce, se leva et trottina joyeusement jusqu'à son maitre, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Son regard passa de la cuisse de poulet posée sur l'assiette au visage de McGee, puis du visage de McGee à la cuisse de poulet. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son nouveau maitre, il gémit doucement.

- Chuuut… coupa McGee d'un ton impatient, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la télévision.

Bien sûr, cela n'eu aucun effet sur le chien qui recommença son manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que McGee, excédé, ne se décide à augmenter le son de la télé. Tranquillement, Jethro alla alors s'asseoir devant l'écran et commença à hurler à la mort.

L'air horrifié, l'agent se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le chien.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie, Jethro, _tais-toi_… Allez, arrête ce cirque !

Sourd aux supplications de son maitre, le berger allemand continua son tapage. Bientôt, les voisins commencèrent à cogner aux murs et au plafond en criant à McGee de « faire taire son sale clebs » s'il ne voulait pas que la police débarque dans les minutes qui suivaient.

- Mais c'est pas vrai…marmonna l'agent en retournant près du canapé. Allez, tiens, puisque c'est ça que tu veux ! s'écria-t-il en jetant la cuisse de poulet au berger allemand.

Ce dernier cessa aussitôt son raffut et se coucha pour la déguster à son aise, le tout sous le regard furieux de son maitre, vexé de s'être fait avoir par un chien.

Bougon, il retourna à son film, tout en surveillant le berger allemand du coin de l'œil, qui, une fois qu'il eu fini sa cuisse de poulet, s'approcha de nouveau de McGee, et fit mine de grimper sur le canapé.

- Ah non, alors ça, certainement pas ! Et ne pense même pas à aboyer, ou tu finis à la fourrière demain à la première heure ! Non…Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, ce n'est même pas la peine…Non…Arrête…Ne me regarde pas comme ça…Bon, _d'accord_ !

McGee se décala quelque peu, et le chien sauta ses côtés, puis posa sa grosse tête sur ses cuisses en soupirant de bonheur. McGee soupira aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, et fini par caresser le berger allemand.

Finalement, quand il n'aboyait pas et ne cherchait pas à transformer son appartement en champ de ruines, Jethro était plutôt sympathique, et avait le mérite de combler le vide que ressentait parfois McGee en rentrant chez lui le soir.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en cherchant désespérément le sommeil, Tim ne put que reconnaitre que la présence du chien se faisait bien sentir, alors que ce dernier, couché dans son panier au pied du lit de son maitre, ronflait à pleine puissance.

• • •

McGee avait oublié une chose cruciale en décidant d'adopter Jethro. C'est que Jethro avait eu un maitre avant lui, et avait donc certaines petites habitudes auxquelles il ne dérogeait pas. Ainsi, Jethro avait l'habitude de voir son maitre se lever à cinq heure et demie du matin pour boire une café noir, puis il l'emmenait faire une longue promenade et revenait pour six heures trente chez lui.

A cinq heures trente, le berger allemand s'était donc levé, avait trottiné hors de la chambre pour aller chercher sa laisse et était revenu s'asseoir au pied du lit de son maitre, attendant que ce dernier se lève. Malheureusement pour le chien, l'heure de réveil de McGee était habituellement de sept heures du matin. Il était donc plongé dans un profond sommeil, et ne comptait pas bouger avant une heure et demie.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Jethro s'approcha de lui et frotta sa truffe froide contre sa joue, puis commença à lui lécher le visage. McGee ronchonna et se tourna sur le côté.

Le berger allemand sauta alors sur le lit, et reprit son petit manège, jusqu'à ce que l'agent du NCIS finisse par ouvrir les yeux.

- Hmmm…Jethro…Va te recoucher, il est trop tôt…Non…Non je n'irais pas me promener…

Seulement, en adoptant Jethro, McGee avait également oublié une autre chose. C'était que le chien était très souvent têtu, surtout en ce qui concernait ses petites habitudes. Et Jethro voulait _absolument_ aller se promener.

Le berger allemand descendit alors du lit, alla se rasseoir par terre et décida d'attendre quelques secondes avant de commencer à aboyer. Il ne lui fallut que trois aboiements pour que son maitre ne jaillisse dans son lit, s'habille à toute vitesse et se décide à le sortir.

Tout frétillant, le berger allemand se dirigeait joyeusement vers le parc le plus proche, tirant derrière lui son maitre dont les paupières menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc, encore relativement vide à cette heure de la journée et uniquement occupé par quelques joggeurs et d'autres maitres tirés du lit par leur chien tyrannique.

McGee se laissait guider dans les allées, et commençaient presque à savourer cette petite promenade matinale, goûtant avec délice la petite brise fraiche qui caressait son visage quand, pris d'une impulsion folle, Jethro s'élança ventre à terre, tirant derrière lui son maitre qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter.

Ce fut quand le berger allemand pila net au détour d'un chemin que McGee compris le pourquoi de cette course folle. Se trouvait devant lui une ravissante jeune femme qui promenait un, ou plus vraisemblablement une, golden retriever. Jethro s'élança vers la chienne et, une fois de plus, McGee ne réussit pas à le retenir.

Les deux chiens commencèrent à se renifler l'un l'autre en battant joyeusement de la queue, pendant que Tim s'excusait platement auprès de la ravissante jeune femme.

- Je vous en prie, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire angélique. Ce n'est pas grave.

- C'est que, je viens juste de l'avoir, et disons que…bon, on va dire que je n'arrive pas encore à me faire respecter.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Ecoutez, je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui, mais je suis maitre chien. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un rectangle de bristol d'une des poches de sa veste, je vous laisse ma carte. Il y a mon numéro de portable dessus. Au cas où vous désireriez des conseils pour votre chien…ou autre chose.

Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, McGee prit la carte en la remerciant et la regarda s'éloigner. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Jethro qui s'était assis à côté de lui et le regardait en battant de la queue.

Finalement, adopter ce chien n'avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise idée…


	2. Question II

_Quelle bonne nouvelle que de voir des reviews positives à la lecture du premier chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le temps mis entre les deux chapitres, mais j'étais absente de chez moi ces derniers jours._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

**Si Tony s'adressait bien à Ziva en parlant d'un tatouage dans le 6x09, comment a-t-il été amené à le découvrir ?**

Il se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle apparu dans l'embrasure, écartant délicatement les rideaux de mousseline blancs, sublime dans sa robe en soie verte. Avec la moue de celle à qui elle on ne la faisait pas, elle examina d'un œil critique l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Pas mal, je pense.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et ils échangèrent un regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la corbeille de fruits.

- Pas mal, dit-elle, en revenant du patio en passant devant le fax et le mini-bar, se moqua-t-il . Une corbeille de fruits en plus, ajouta-t-il en la regardant prendre un grain de raisin et le porter sensuellement à sa bouche. Cela va être un week-end parfait.

Tournant le dos à la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire en chêne et ouvrit grand les portes. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de joie découvrant l'énorme télé et la longue liste des chaines disponibles qui l'accompagnait. Il se saisit de cette dernière et commença à l'examiner.

La jeune femme avait terminé son raisin et s'approcha de lui dans son dos, aussi silencieuse qu'un félin à la chasse.

- Plus de deux cents chaines ! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde ça : HBO, ESPN…la chaine histoire…

Alors qu'il parlait, elle était arrivée à sa hauteur et avait d'autorité refermé les portes, sans le quitter du regard un instant. Il déglutit. En acceptant cette mission sous couverture, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il aurait pu se trouver décontenancé devant l'agent de liaison du Mossad, lui, le grand Anthony DiNozzo, séducteur de ces dames. Et voilà qu'elle le manipulait à sa guise, utilisant à merveilles des charmes qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

Un peu malgré lui, il la suivit alors qu'elle reculait lentement jusqu'au lit en le tenant par la main.

- Des vieux films…ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée beaucoup plus assurée. Je suppose que tu n'es pas intéressée par les chaines, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle gardait toujours ce petit sourire assuré au visage.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse pour le moment, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Ils restèrent à se jauger du regard quelques instants, sans prononcer un mot. Ils y étaient. L'instant I. Ils leur restaient uniquement à savoir qui oserait. Qui ferait le premier pas.

Ce fut elle qui se jeta sur lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et scellant ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser passionné. Tandis que les mains de l'italien fourrageaient dans les épais cheveux de l'israélienne, cette dernière défit la ceinture en soie nouée autour de sa taille et fit glisser sa robe sur le sol, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant son équipier.

Alors qu'elle entreprenait de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, Tony laissa son regard glisser sur les courbes de la jeune femme, et eu l'agréable surprise de voir que sous des vêtements informes se cachait un corps fin et musclé avec…tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il le fallait.

- Et bien monsieur le séducteur…lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix envoûtante. Prenez donc un peu les devants, sinon les personnes qui nous écoutent et nous observent vont se poser des questions…

L'italien eu un léger sursaut, et sortit de sa torpeur. Plongé dans la contemplation du corps de son équipière, il en avait complètement oublié le reste, et n'avait donc pas remarqué que la jeune femme lui avait ôté sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise, et s'attaquait désormais aux boutons de son pantalon.

Reprenant contenance, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Ziva et dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main experte, une moue de défi au visage. Elle répondit à cette provocation en défaisant brusquement les derniers boutons du pantalon de l'italien et en le tirant vers le bas, le griffant au passage.

Tony se jeta presque sur elle et l'attrapa par les cuisses pour la soulever dans les airs. Amusée, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand il la jeta sur le lit où elle atterrit en rebondissant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus qu'il s'était à moitié allongé sur elle et capturait de nouveau sa bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il jouait toujours son rôle où s'il s'était laissé emporter. Ses mains se promenèrent le long du corps de sa prétendue femme et finirent par heurter la barrière de dentelle de son dernier sous-vêtement. Tony regarda Ziva, attendant qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défi de la déshabiller entièrement.

A la fois agacé et amusé par sa présomption et la visible certitude qu'elle avait qu'il n'oserait pas, Tony glissa deux doigts sous la dentelle et tira d'un coup sec, dénudant totalement sa coéquipière à ses yeux. Yeux qui, involontairement ou non, glissèrent inévitablement le bas. Et il le vit.

Niché dans l'aine de la jeune femme. Savamment caché, afin que seul un amant puisse le découvrir. Fines arabesques entremêlées remontant jusqu'au creux de la hanche et descendant jusque dans le creux de la cuisse, assemblées en un dessin mystique dont seule la porteuse devait connaitre la véritable signification.

Quand les yeux de l'italien recroisèrent ceux de l'israélienne, ils ne trouvèrent qu'amusement dans les prunelles de sa partenaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un enfant pris en faute. Nul doute que ce qu'il venait de voir resterait un secret entre eux.


	3. Question III

**Comment s'est déroulée la rencontre entre Tony & Abby ?**

Le tout jeune et fraichement nommé agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo sortit de l'ascenseur et jeta un regard perplexe au couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était entré au NCIS dans l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, et se perdait toujours dans les locaux de l'agence. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait sur sa première affaire et son patron lui avait ordonné d'aller voir le Dr Mallard pour assister à l'autopsie, ce qui faisait ici office de bizutage.

Tony pensait avoir appuyé sur le bon bouton dans l'ascenseur, mais ce couloir ne lui disait absolument rien. Et il était persuadé qu'aucune basse de heavy-metal ne faisait trembler les murs lors du rapide tour des locaux qu'on lui avait fait faire.

Intrigué, il décida de se diriger vers la source de la musique, et finit par déboucher dans le labo du NCIS. Devant ses ordinateurs, une jeune femme brune en blouse blanche montée sur des chaussures à plate-forme bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique, tout en pianotant sur son clavier.

- Excusez-moi ! s'écria Tony d'une voix forte, essayant de couvrir le bruit.

La jeune femme se retourna, exécutant par la même occasion une pirouette. Sa bouche forma un « O » en découvrant le nouveau venu, et elle se précipita pour aller baisser le son. Tony en profita pour l'examiner plus à son aise. La laborantine était à des lieux de l'image de la scientifique traditionnelle. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau était relevé en couettes au-dessus de sa tête et un collier de chien ornait son cou. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en rouge sang, d'une teinte qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses vêtements, à savoir un chemisier blanc orné d'une broche en forme de tête de mort, et d'un kilt écossais.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle, sortant Tony de sa torpeur par la même occasion.

- Anthony DiNozzo.

- Le nouveau de Gibbs ? Quoi, il ne va même plus se déranger pour venir voir ce que j'ai ? Alors là je n'y crois pas !

- Heu… à vrai dire il m'a envoyé à la morgue, mais je crois que je me suis trompé.

L'expression indignée qui s'était installée sur le visage de la laborantine fit place au soulagement, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. D'un geste vif, elle lui administra une vigoureuse poignée de main.

- Je suis Abby Sciuto, mais appelle-moi Abby. Et voici Bert, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un hippopotame en peluche qui trônait sur son bureau, mon compagnon d'infortune. Et la morgue est à l'étage en dessous. Désolée pour l'accueil, mais depuis ce matin tout va de travers. D'abord mon réveil n'a pas sonné, c'est incroyable quand même, je suis une scientifique mondialement réputée, j'arrive à trouver des preuves en partant de rien, mais faire fonctionner mon réveil me semble mission impossible ! Donc évidemment, j'étais en retard, en plus coincée dans les embouteillages alors que d'habitude j'arrive toujours à les éviter, et en arrivant ici, j'ai vu qu'un imbécile avait garé sa Mustang sur ma place ! Tout le monde sait que c'est ma place, ça doit être un bleu pour avoir fait une erreur pareille. Donc j'ai du aller me garer trois rues plus loin et revenir à pied. Non mais de toute manière j'ai relevé la plaque, alors dès que j'aurais fini la montagne de travail qu'il me reste à faire, je n'aurais qu'à lancer une rapide recherche, et ensuite déverser mon courroux sur cet abruti. Et pour couronner le tout, la machine à Caf-Pow était en panne, alors j'espère vraiment que Gibbs trouvera un miracle pour quand même m'en apporter un quand j'aurais fini par identifier l'empreinte mystérieuse parce que je pense que je vais commettre un meurtre. Mais ravie de te rencontrer.

Tony resta déconcerté devant le flot de paroles que la laborantine avait pu déverser en si peu de temps. Puis il se souvint qu'il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une Mustang qu'il avait garé ce matin-même devant les bureaux du NCIS. Et qu'il se promit d'aller changer de place aussi vite que possible. Information qu'il préféra garder pour lui-même.

- En tout cas, continua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué, ça fait plaisir de voir un peu de sang neuf. Nan, parce que, déjà que coincée dans mon labo, je vois pas beaucoup de monde, mais alors si c'est toujours les mêmes têtes ! Mais je pense qu'on va super bien s'entendre. Bon, parait qu'au début, ils sont tous un peu surpris en me voyant. Comme si tous les scientifiques devaient être tirés à quatre épingles en tailleur-pantalon ! T'es pas d'accord ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et continua son laïus.

- Non mais c'est vrai, les gens sont d'un tel conformisme ! Regarde, toi, par exemple. Anthony DiNozzo. Nom italien. C'est pas pour ça que je vais aller dire que tu es amateur de vins et de voitures, et un dragueur invétéré, pas vrai ? Pareil pour Gibbs. Sous ses airs de grand méchant, je te parie que c'est un vrai ours en peluche ! Déjà qu'il a ses pouvoirs magiques…

- Des pouvoirs magiques ?

- Oh oui… affirma-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux possédés. A chaque fois que je découvre quelque chose qui fait avancer une enquête, il arrive dans mon bureau dans les secondes qui suivent… Enfin, aujourd'hui, son radar à l'air en panne…

La bouche de la laborantine se fronça en une petite moue contrariée, que Tony trouva adorable. Il avait entendu parler d'Abigail Sciuto quand il était à Baltimore. On la décrivait comme une excellente scientifique, une des meilleures de sa génération, capable de l'impossible. Visiblement, peu de personnes connaissaient l'Abigail Sciuto bavarde comme une pie, avec ses mimiques dignes d'un personnage de dessin animé.

Soudain, le visage d'Abby s'éclaira et son regard se fixa derrière Tony.

- Gibbs ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie. On parlait justement de toi ! Ton radar est en panne pour que tu aies six minutes de retard ?

- La machine à Caf-Pow est en panne, j'ai dû aller t'en chercher un au coin de la rue, expliqua l'ancien marine en tendant la boisson à la gothique, qui se saisit du gobelet avec joie. DiNardo ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Tony. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? La morgue est à l'étage inférieur, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Heu… c'est DiNozzo monsieur Gibbs.

- Je me fous que ce soit DiNardo ou DiNozzo ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur !

- Heu…Oui…Gibbs.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore là ?

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, et vit Abby qui lui adressait un discret clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire, avant d'expliquer à Gibbs ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

L'italien sourit et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec la laborantine déjantée.


	4. Question IV

**Quelle a été la réaction d'Eli David en apprenant que sa fille était devenue américaine, et va-t-il faire quelque chose ?**

David Sharoui réajusta nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre ce troisième café, il était déjà assez énervé et stressé comme ça. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il ne pouvait empêcher son pied de taper sur le sol de manière saccadée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr le lundi. Moins parce que la semaine s'écoulait interminablement devant lui, mais parce que c'était le jour du rapport hebdomadaire qu'exigeait Eli David. Les deux derniers s'étant terminés dans les cris et les jurons, Sharoui appréhendait de pénétrer de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur du Mossad.

A cette pensée, son pied se mit à frapper plus rapidement le sol, ce qui lui attira le regard courroucé de la secrétaire d'Eli David, qui s'était arrêtée de taper sur son clavier. Avec un regard d'excuse, il se força à s'arrêter, et entreprit de se ronger le peu d'ongles qu'il avait. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il était assis dans l'espèce de salle d'attente qui précédait le bureau du directeur, et ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas prié d'entrer.

Alors qu'il attaquait son majeur gauche, le téléphone de la secrétaire sonna. Cette dernière décrocha, échangea deux mots avec son interlocuteur et reposa le combiné.

- Le directeur est prêt à vous recevoir, dit-elle à Sharoui, avant de se replonger dans son travail.

L'officier du Mossad la remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva, le cœur battant contre ses tempes. Il frappa deux coups rapides contre la porte et attendit la réponse du directeur pour entrer.

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, faisant face à la fenêtre donnant sur Tel-Aviv, mains croisées dans le dos. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se retourner, prêt à écouter le compte rendu de la semaine de sa fille, qu'il faisait espionner depuis près de sept mois par deux agents basés à Washington. Et au vu de la mine stressée de son officier, ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

- Alors mon cher, mon fidèle David, commença Eli David d'un ton aussi chaleureux que possible. Quelles sont les nouvelles cette semaine ?

- Et bien heu… Comment vous annoncer ça… Il semblerait que contre tous les pronostics… Votre fille est désormais officiellement citoyen des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase aussi vite et bas que possible, mais pas assez pour qu'elle échappe au directeur du Mossad. La mâchoire de ce dernier se crispa, et il serra sa main sur le dossier de son fauteuil, au point que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

Sharoui se ratatina quelque peu sur lui-même, attendant le courroux qui se déchainerait sur lui. Mais ce fut d'une voix très calme, bien que froide, qu'Eli David reprit la parole :

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Mercredi. La cérémonie d'investiture a eu lieu vendredi.

- Pouvez-vous me trouver une bonne raison pour que je ne sois prévenu qu'aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que vous pensiez que ce n'était pas une nouvelle assez… _importante_ ?

L'officier du Mossad marmonna dans sa barbe, ne faisant comprendre à son directeur que les mots «transmission », « problème informatique », et « juste hier ». Eli David écarta d'un geste de la main ses explications confuses lui demanda le dossier qu'il avait apporté.

A l'intérieur de ce dernier se trouvait quelques feuilles de papier décrivant en détails la semaine que venait de passer sa fille, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de photos. Une en particulier attira le regard du père de Ziva. Elle avait été prise le jour de la cérémonie d'investiture, sûrement depuis un portable. On y voyait sa fille, qui, main sur le cœur, prêtait serment. A ses côtés se trouvait Abigail Sciuto, Timothy McGee et Donald Mallard.

Directeur, si je puis me permettre, il n'est pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup, osa Sharoui. Nous avons des contacts au gouvernement, ils peuvent parfaitement infiltrer le système pour la destituer de sa nationalité. Il suffira d'un courrier disant qu'ils ont fait une erreur administrative et…

- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, David, mais je préfère régler ça par moi-même. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien directeur.

Eli David se rassit dans son fauteuil une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur son officier, la photo de sa fille toujours en main. La joie qui inondait son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux, avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle semblait si heureuse, loin d'Israël, loin du Mossad… Loin de lui.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il avait perdu sa fille à la minute même où l'équipe de cet agent Gibbs l'avait sauvé des griffes de Saleem Ulman. Il aurait tellement être là à leur place, quitte à se déplacer lui-même plutôt que d'envoyer une équipe d'officiers. Il avait essayé pourtant, quand on lui avait appris que sa fille n'avait pas laissé de signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours. Il aurait pu trouver l'endroit, dépêcher une armée s'il le fallait pour aller jusqu'en Somalie et la tirer de là. Mais non. Le gouvernement lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire, qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer la vie de plusieurs officiers du Mossad pour un seul, fut-il la fille du directeur. Qu'il devait se souvenir que son rôle dans l'histoire n'était pas celui du père. Et recevoir la démission de Ziva avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Alors il avait laissé jouer la devise du Mossad. _Par la tromperie, la guerre tu mèneras_. Mais dépêcher l'officier Ben Guidon n'avait servi à rien. Elle était désormais trop protégée par Gibbs.

Gibbs… Celui pour qui elle l'avait abandonné. Son nouveau mentor. Son nouveau père peut-être ? Etait-il plus présent pour elle que lui ne l'avait été ? Oh oui, il savait qu'aux yeux de sa fille, il n'avait pas été un bon père, trop absent, trop froid, trop indifférent. Mais se souvenait-elle seulement de ces fois où il restait à ses côtés quand elle était malade ? Se souvenait-elle de ces fois où il avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien ? Se souvenait-elle de leurs jeux dans le parc voisin de leur maison ?

Non, bien sûr que non… Elle ne se souvenait que de ses absences aux spectacles de danse. Elle se souvenait des heures tardives auxquelles il rentrait. Elle se souvenait de ses cris et de ses colères quand la pression du travail se faisait trop forte.

Elle se souvenait qu'il avait plus souvent été le directeur que le père.

Et maintenant elle était partie. Elle lui avait tourné le dos comme si elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui.

Mais il pourrait la ravoir. Il le pouvait. Faire annuler sa citoyenneté comme lui avait proposé David. Aller à Washington et lui parler. Tempêter auprès de Vance… Il pouvait… Il pouvait…

Son regard se reporta sur la photo, et il fut de nouveau frappé par le bonheur qui illuminait les yeux de sa fille.

Il ne ferait rien. En tant que père, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa fille. Tant pis pour lui si pour arriver à ce bonheur, il ne devait plus faire parti de sa vie. Il avait eu sa chance, plusieurs fois.

Eli David ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et y glissa la photo. Le reste du dossier partit dans la déchiqueteuse.

Il laisserait ses agents en place une semaine supplémentaire, afin de voir si Ziva se plaisait réellement. Puis il les rapatrierait au pays.

Le temps n'avait plus qu'à faire son œuvre.


	5. Question V

**Pourquoi Gibbs utilise-t-il l'ascenseur comme son second bureau ?**

Louis Stevenson regarda son patron s'éloigner d'un pas pressé, sa démarche saccadée trahissant son énervement. Il attendit qu'il disparaisse derrière un bloc de bureaux pour se pencher en avant et chuchota à son collègue, assis à sa place à environ un mètre de lui.

- Psssst ! Eh ! Psssst…

Ledit collègue releva la tête de son travail et porta son regard de glace sur Stevenson. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et chuchota assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- Combien que le boss redescend assez énervé du bureau du Grand Manitou et emmène un de nous deux pour un tête-à-tête ?

- Même pas en rêve Stevenson, je ne parie plus jamais avec toi !

- Oh allez Gibbs, fait pas ton rabat-joie ! Dix dollars que c'est toi qui y aura droit !

- J'ai dit non !

Gibbs retourna à sa tâche, laissant Stevenson soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il avait intégré le NCIS, légèrement poussé par celui qui était désormais son patron, à savoir Mike Franks, et pas une journée ne s'était écoulée sans que son collègue ne lui propose un pari.

- Gibbs, je peux te poser une question ?

- Pose donc Stevenson…

- Tu sais que ça fait un petit moment que l'informatique est entrée dans notre chère bureaucratie américaine… Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines taper tes rapports sur cette antiquité de machine à écrire ?

- Parce que depuis que je suis arrivée au désormais nommé NCIS, ta merveille informatique plante au moins cinq fois par semaine, contrairement à mon antiquité qui m'est fidèle.

Stevenson leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, Mike Franks revenait du même pas pressé, l'air toujours aussi énervé.

- Gibbs, suivez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en passant près d'eux sans ralentir.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit de sa chaise pour suivre son patron qui s'éloignait en direction des ascenseurs, son lieu de prédilection pour tout ce qui touchait aux engueulades maison. Stevenson lui adressa un clin d'œil quand il passa devant lui et articula un « bonne chance » auquel Gibbs répondit par un rictus.

L'agent eu tout juste le temps de se jeter dans la cabine métallique, avant que les portes ne se ferment. Ils commencèrent à descendre quand Franks appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, faisant s'immobiliser la cabine et s'éteindre toutes les lumières.

- Vous finirez par le casser un jour… murmura Gibbs.

- Je ne veux rien entendre Probie ! Vous savez ce que le directeur a pensé de vos conneries ? Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, mais…

- Si vous n'en aviez rien à faire, coupa Gibbs, vous ne m'auriez pas emmené ici.

- Un mot de plus et je vous colle une raclée maison !

Gibbs ne préféra rien répliquer et garda le silence. Franks soupira et fit rapidement le tour de la cabine de son pas nerveux. Il finit par s'arrêter de nouveau devant son agent et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade :

- Vraiment Gibbs, je vous aime bien, et vous êtes un excellent élément, certainement un des meilleurs qu'il m'est été donné d'avoir sous mes ordres. Mais votre côté tête brûlée est un véritable problème. Pas pour moi. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez venger la mort de votre femme et de votre fille. Mais le Big Boss pour qui vous bossez n'a pas la même indulgence que la mienne. Vous savez que quand je partirais, ce sera à vous de prendre la relève et d'avoir votre propre équipe. Je n'aime pas plus que vous toute cette bureaucratie, mais vous devrez faire avec. Lécher les pompes des plus hauts placés, porter une cravate…

- Engueuler les membres de mon équipe dans l'ascenseur ?

- Exactement ! répondit Franks avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous emmène ici ? Avec cette saloperie d'informatique qui se répand aussi vite que la peste, bientôt nous ne pourrons plus aller nulle part sans être surveillés. On peut encore espérer que cet ascenseur une fois arrêté en marche sera le seul endroit où vous pourrez vraiment dire ce que vous pensez.

- Je me demande bien où vous irez quand vous quitterez le NCIS, sourit Gibbs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, probie. J'ai commencé à retaper une bicoque sur la plage au Mexique, et je compte bien y finir mes jours. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir m'y rendre visite quand vous aurez terminé votre bateau. Quoi ? ajouta Franks en voyant la tête qu'affichait son agent. Vous pensez vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que vous traficotez dans votre cave le soir ?

Avec un grand sourire, Franks remit l'ascenseur en route. Juste avant que les portes ne se rouvrent, il conseilla à son agent de faire comme lui et de prendre la tête de celui qui venait de se faire passer un savon. Il laissa Gibbs passer en premier, et en profita au passage pour lui coller une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne.


End file.
